tgffandomcom-20200214-history
Rem Kidon (TGF style)
'''Rem Kidon '''was a Shi'ido shape shifter and a Jedi. He began his training when a Jedi named John Ritherin came to his world and taught him how to use the Force. Later, he made a lightsaber that was full of Force energy.Kidon had to hide his power from the Empire for a little, but then joined the Rebellion. After the defeat of the Empire, Kidon joined the TGF where he completed his training under Grand Admiral Shanahan, commander of the Space and Naval branch of the TGF, the TGN. After completing his training Kidon was made the Grand Admiral's second in command. Biography Early Life Kidon grew up on the forest planet Lao-mon, the Shi'ido home world. As soon as he was old enough, Kidon was practicing shape shifting. Then when he was about 138 years old (still very young for a Shi'ido), a Rogue Jedi named John Ritherin came to Lao-mon. The Shi'ido were frightened and hid from him, but as they studied him they began to lose fear, and one by one they all came out. When John found Kidon , he sensed the Force in him and began to train him. But, 3 years later, when Ritherin learned the Empire was killing Jedi, he told Kidon to only practice the Force in secret and to destroy his training lightsaber. Then he fled from the planet, fearing for the safety of the Shi'ido, and Rem. Rem never saw his master in physical form again, but never forgot him. Joining the Rebellion 16 years later, Rem got word of a Rebellion to overthrow the Empire. Knowing his master was dead, Kidon went in search of the Rebellion to fight the entity that had killed Ritherin. After a year of searching, Kidon found it. It took some time, but he was accepted into the Rebellion. Hoth Kidon was in many operations, but his first large battle took place on Hoth. He was one that rode out in a snow speeder to attack the walkers coming to the base. He and a few others took one down, but Kidon was called back to base for evacuations soon after. Building his Blade After the battle of Hoth, Kidon decided to leave and finish what he regarded as an essential part of his training: building his lightsaber. He had all the components needed except the crystal. Then, one doy Rem found a cave in a uninhabited moon beyond the Outer Rim. Kidon sensed the Force wikin the cave and entered. What he saw were rocks. Rem felt the force but didn't know why, so he picked up a rock immediatly it took the shape of a crystal then it turned from looking black to a glowing white crystal. Kidon was amazed but what happened next was even better, the crystal was flooded with purple light until it was glowing purple completely (it was later found that the crystal would glow with the color that best suited the holder). Startled Rem dropped it but it stayed purple. Quickly, Kidon grabbed some,all turning the same color, and returned to his ship. He took 2 months to build his lightsaber (a dual-phase lightsaber) that could double in size with the push of a button. Kidon then rejoined the Rebellion. Battle of Endor Kidon, might have had his lightsaber, but little did he know that the Rebellion's greatest battle to date would come before he learned how to wield it, at the Battle of Endor. When Kidon retuned to the Rebel star fleet he had no time to even begin learning how to use his lightsaber. The Rebellion was about to fight the deciding battle of the Galactic Civil War, the Battle of Endor. Rem was assigned to Solo's strike team. Kidon and the rest of the squad set off quickly for Endor. As they landed the team began to move forward, Solo ordered the squad to stay low while he and a few others went off to check it out. When Solo returned he said that Leia was missing and told the squad to go to the shield bunker while he, Luke, Chewbacca, and the two droids looked for Leia. The squad was told that the search team would renezvous with them at 0300 hours. When Solo and the searchers didn't show up for almost a half hour after the appointed time, the squad leader told Kidon to check it out because of his shape shifting ability. When Kidon returned that night he said that Solo and the others were at an Ewok village but were getting ready to rendezvous with the squad. Kidon also said that the Ewoks were going to help. After Solo and the others got to the squad they quickly took control of the bunker. But, they fell into a trap. They were surrounded by Imperial troops. Suddenly, hundreds of Ewoks joined the battle and gave Rem and the team an upper hand. Through the course of the battle the Empire was eventually deafeted thanks to Chewbacca and a few Ewoks capturina an Imperial AT-ST. Solo quickly rushed in and set bombs, the shield was destroyed and the ships in space moved in destroying the Death Star and ending the Empire. The TGF After the defeat of the Empire Kidon left the Republic to train with his master, John Ritherin who was now one with the Force. After a unknown amout of time, Ritherin told Kidon it was time he found a new master to finish his training. Ritherin told Rem that he should go to a planet called TGHQ and search for a man called Grand Admiral Shanahan. Rem, with some coordinates that Ritherin had giving him left for TGHQ. When he arrived he was taken prisoner for trespassing, and then was taken before the Commander of the TGF. Just as the Commander was about to declare sentence upon Kidon the Admiral came in. The Admiral had been given a vision of Kidon being his apprentice in one of his medetations, and as soon as he saw Rem he asked for the Commaner to give Kidon to him as a servant. After persauding the Commander to agree the Admiral took Kidon to his ship and said he was the Admiral and had been told by the Force that Rem was to be his apprentice. So began Kidon's apprenticeship under the Admiral. Grand Captain of the TGN Kidon served under the Admiral for a long time and as he gained trust among the ranks of the TGF he gained power. One, day after a mission to explore a new nebula Kidon was confronted by the Admiral and the Commander. The Commander said that Kidon had gained his trust and was no longer bound to serve the Admiral. Then the Commander left. The Admiral then told Rem that because of his work he was being promoted. Rem was suprised but listened. Then, the Admiral said something even more suprising, that Rem was now his right hand man and the second in command of the TGN, that Rem was the Grand Captain of the TGN. Forming of the TGN Marines After Rem was promoted the Admiral gave him orders to form an elite group within the TGN that could operate and land, sea, air, and space equally. Quickly, Rem found 100 men to made the group. Then he appointed Captain Vomac leader of the TGN Marines. The group did many missions and slowly grew to a 300 man group. Later the TGN Marines were reformed into the third branch of the TGF, the TGM. Return to the Cave About a year after his promotion Kidon took the Admiral to the cave he had found with the special crystals. He showed the Admiral how they worked and then the Admiral took one and rebuilt his lightsaber with one. They took some back with them and found that the crytals were an incredible power source when activated. This knowledge later helped them build many advanced weapons and ships. Beginning of his Might After the death of both General Keorting and the Commander Kdion left the TGF to start his own empire, the KE. He returned to the moon where he had made his lightsaber and named the planet it orbited the center of his empire, it was named Kidar and every moon orbiting it was his (very far off was a moon that was actually taken out of orbit aroun Kidar and given to the TGF but that happened much later). The new Commander of the TGF, former Grand Admiral, gave the ships and all the men of the TGM branch to Rem to start his power. The TGF and the KE continued trade and soon became allies. TGE Kidon quickly grew in his might and soon became an empire surrpassed only by the TGF. The two empires decided it would help both of them grow to combine. Being friends this was easy they formed a two branch empire, the TGE. Equipment and Skills Eqiupment *Lightsaber Skills Rem Kidon has skills in may forms of combat as well as outstanding knowledge of the Force. He is a tactical genius and a skilled pilot with almost any vehicle. He has incredible interogation and presausion skills prabably due to practice and the Force. Kidon is an skilled fighter with a lightsaber and has completely learned all 7 forms of lightsaber combat. Also, he has mastered the 7th form Vaapad, the only other person besides Mace Windu to master it. Powers and Abilities Kidon has as much power in the Force as Galen Marek and has mastered all the powers of the light side of the Force that are possible but perfers telekinetic powers. He has the ability to shape shift into anything and can cause fear and other emotions through speach.